pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Campaign (November 2, 2016)
Welcome to the Prism Force: Galactic Campaign, a time where you could watch your favorite Prism Force member being stupid and huge idiots while doing a campaign for new singles and albums by the group, live performances, interviews with fellow idols and even concerts. Have a good time watching these PriFo idiots do stuff real life Jpop idols do. Meganee: Welcome back to another Galactic Campaign! After last week's Halloween special, we'll now be formally introduce the segments of the program! Prism Force, please come in. Sumire: Yes! Also, yesterday was my birthday! (Cricket sounds) Sumire: Yeah, and today I'll be doing a solo birthday live coz no one volunteers to participate with me. (looks at the rest of the group) Klara: We're busy. Sumire: I know, I know. Okay guys, what segment should we introduce and start of first. Mikan: Shiritori Daily, nano~ Sumire: Everyone else? (The rest of the members nod their heads) Sumire: Okay, then it's Shiritori Daily then! ---- Shiritori Daily Sumire: Prism (プリズム) Ichigo: Chest (Mune むね) Mikan: Cat (Neko ねこ) Akane: Coconut (ココナッツ) Klara: Bud (Tsubomi つぼみ) Sango: Ear (Mimi みみ) Yurika: Mint (ミント) Ann: Friend (Tomodachi ともだち) Layla: Power (Chikara ちから) Miele: Lime (ライム) Yayoi: Village (Mura むら) Nozomi: Light (ライト) Sumire: Door (Tobira とびら) ---- Sumire: Phew, we passed. Ichigo: The last words were probably the most challenging ones though, satsu. Yayoi: Good thing polishing my vocabulary is part of my schedule. Sumire: As you say so. Nozomi: I can't believe it! We passed. Ann: Late reaction, Nozokun. (Nozomi frowns and sits down but ends up on the floor as he pushed his chair when he stood up.) Sumire: (giggles) Nozomi are you alright. Sango: (giggles) I think you forgot that you pushed your chair. Nozomi: Can somebody just help me up before we move on. (The rest continues giggling and then laughing.) Mikan: Here, nano. Nozomi: Thank you tenshi-chan! Mikan: It's Mikan's job, nano. Akane: Probably this will help relax ourselves out of the game, the next segment of course. Parody Parade! Sumire: Oh yeah! The best segment out of all the segments. Akane: I can't wait to show our Little Soldiers what we have for this Parostory. ---- Parody Parade Attack on Titanic and the Hōkage (Attack on TitanxTitanicxNaruto) Klara/Rose: Cal, Mom, here is the ship I was talking about. The Titanic! Yurika/Ruth: My Rose, how much money have you spent for this vacation. Klara/Rose: Oh, only for a few yen. Yurika/Ruth: (sweatdrops) Don't tell me that's your New Years savings you wasted. Never mind, as long as you and Cal get married, our financial problems will be totally over! Klara/Rose: (thinking) It's like I want to mary him. Layla/Cal: Look! People are going on board already. Better hurry up or we'll miss the boat. Yurika/Ruth: Coming! Let's go my sweetie. (Hours later) Klara/Rose: I know he has all the money and all but why would a girl as pretty as me would marry some random ninja from Konohagakure. (Watches the ocean move.) Klara/Rose: Maybe I should take a little swim. ???/???: No! Don't do it!! (Klara was about to jump but was saved by Sango/Jack.) Sango/Jack: No my young lady. You're too young to commit suicide. Klara/Rose: Suicide? Did I say I was going to take suicide? I said I was going for a swim. Sango/Jack: Suicide or not, the ocean is full of unexplainable mysteries. Creatures like Titans who feed on humans like us might attack you there. Klara/Rose: Oh you silly boy. There is no such thing as Titans. Look at the ocean. It's perfectly safe, safe, safe. Nothing will harm me when I take a dip anyway. Sango/Jack: I'm warning you... (Klara/Rose was about to take a jump when someone else stop her.) Klara/Rose: In the name of Charlotte! Who dares ruin my fun?! Nozomi/Eren: I'm Eren Yeager, a Titan fighter. I'm now in patrol and suspected two wandering Titans under the sea so I tell you to stay safe. Sango/Jack: See?! What other proof do you need. Klara/Rose: View Proof! If I see no Titan, then I will take a dive. Sango/Jack&Nozomi/Eren: NO!!! (Suddenly, the two Titans that Nozomi/Eren rose up from the sea.) Klara/Rose: Eeek!! What's that?!! Nozomi/Eren: It's the Titans! Don't worry, leave this to me!! Sango/Jack: SEE?!! Klara/Rose: So they do exist!! (The rest of the passangers saw the two Titans, screamed and ran to find a hiding place.) Yurika/Ruth: What in the name of Charlotte is going on?! Layla/Cal: Titans!! Yurika/Ruth: And where is Ruth?! Layla/Cal: Uhm, aren't you Ruth?! Yurika/Ruth: Uhh, I mean, where is Rose?! Layla/Cal: I don't know. Don't worry, I'll go find my fiancè. (Layla/Cal went to find Klara/Rose when she ((ik Cal is a boy but it's still Layla that's portraying.)) saw her with Sango/Jack and Nozomi/Eren.) Layla/Cal: Rose, are you okay? Klara/Rose: Get off me you stupid Hōkage! Layla/Cal: Rose, what must I prove to you that I really love you! Klara/Rose: Defeat those two Titans now then I'll marry you! Sango/Jack: (thinking) Aww, someone already beatme to it. Layla/Cal: Roger that! Sumire/Titan: We want human! Ichigo/Titan: We want food! Sumire/Titan: We want food!! Ichigo/Titan: We want both!! Layla/Cal: Oh no you don't. (uses a random technique.) Nozomi/Eren: Hey! I was about to attack them!! Layla/Cal: What I'm doing is for my fiancè's love. Nozomi/Eren: What I'm doing is for the whole Titanic! (Layla/Cal and Nozomi/Eren continues to argue while fighting the Titans.) Sango/Jack: Do you really love him? Klara/Rose: Of course...I DON'T!! Sango/Jack: I see. Klara/Rose: But you're more cuter than him. Sango/Jack: What?! Klara/Rose: N-not what I meant!! Forget what I just said! Sango/Jack: Shall I have this dance? Klara/Rose: Well, er, uh... (Klara/Rose thinks of not to but ends up with a yes.) Klara/Rose: I don't see why not. (While there is a warfare going on, Sango/Jack and Klara/Rose were dancing as if nothing else is happening.) Klara/Rose: Ne, do you want to eat with us for dinner tonight? Sango/Jack: No problem. What kind of love will Rose and Jack form? Will Eren and Cal defeat the two Titans? Will Ruth accept the new love Rose has? Find out next week on Parody Parade! ---- (Prism Force were giving themselves a round of applause.) Sumire: Wow! That turned out amazing!! All of us might have some potential to be actors and actresses. Ichigo: Mikan, Ann, Akane, Yayoi and Miele were not in the skit, satsu~ Mikan: Don't worry, nano! We'll be appearing next week though, nano~ Akane: Besides the sailing KlaraxSango ship, what I like about the movie is the rivalry between Cal and Eren. Ann: I know right, it was hilarious! Layla and Nozomi fit the roles perfectly. Miele: On to our next segment...Fan♡Letter. Wonder what's our Fan♡Letter of the day? ---- Fan♡Letter Yayoi: Okay Miele. Since you introduced the segment, you are to read the fan letter. Miele: Privilaged to do so. This is from Polly-chan. Dear Prism Force, I'm a huge fan of your unit. I already bought a ticket for your first concert. The Miele one looks pretty. I can't wait to see your live soon. From Polly-chan. Miele: Polly-chan, that was so sweet. Also, thanks for buying a ticket for the first concert. We really appreciate your support. Sumire: Expect us to have a wonderful concert~ Yayoi: That concludes our Fan♡Letter segment. Not that much right. Sumire: Yes. Well it's now time for our News Nebula! ---- News Nebula Sumire: The PIA now two month event, Quarter Grand Prix by us, will end it's VirBra quarter this Saturday. So better get those late entries starting. Ichigo: NonSugar, Manaka Non, Tsukikawa Chiri and Taiyou Pepper, just performed their debut live yesterday, with the song SugarlessxFriend, satsu. Mikan: PanPan Bread and Prism Force will be collaborating and to commemorate this, our sub units will do lives. Akane: So those set of lives will also be Parametric, Azalea Legend, Èclaire and Skrabble's debut lives. Klara: Prism Force will be doing a live show with Dream☆Stage (Aikatsu Stars) as it's song. Sango: Center position will once again be chosen via voting. Yurika: The fourth light novel of the Symphonata! series is out. So better get a copy of yours now. Ann: Okay. That's it for this News Nebula. We're also inviting the rest of you to also send us Fan Letters as well. Layla: You can do this via sending messages to Big Sister. (or comment on this page.) Miele: Well, looks like we have no more time left. Yayoi: Tehe~ Looks like it. Nozomi: We'll see you on another Galactic Campaign. Sumire: So... Prism Force: Bye Bye~ ---- Furawa: Non sugar cakes please, flo. Thank you, flo! ChuChu: By that, you won't have any diabetes, chu. Category:Galactical Campaign Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Roleplays